My strangest birthday
by D4rkmion3
Summary: 13 ans, c’est une période que l’on dit longue. En 13 ans, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, les gens changent, mais le souvenir de quelqu’un lui reste toujours le même, et plus encore quand on croit l’avoir oublié ... HPHG
1. Prologue

**My strangest birthday.**

Inspiré du film Family man.

* * *

Prologue :

13 ans, c'est une période que l'on dit longue. En 13 ans, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer, une personne change, mais le souvenir de quelqu'un lui reste toujours le même, et plus encore quand on pense l'avoir oublié.

Harry Potter était le genre de personne qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait en un claquement de doigts. Il était riche, célèbre, beau et chef auror au ministère de la magie. Qui ne pouvait l'envier ? Il se disait qu'il ne pouvait avoir une meilleure vie et qu'il le méritait. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait tué Voldemort, sauvé la communauté sorcière de la plus grosse menace qu'elle avait jamais connu. Non, il n'était pas vaniteux mais il estimait qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu plus jeune, il avait droit à son bonheur. Toujours célibataire, il enchaînait les aventures sans lendemain. Pour lui ce qu'il faisait été tout à fait la définition du mot vivre.

Pourtant ce matin-là, il s'était dit que tout n'allait pas être comme d'habitude. Il savait, il _sentait _que quelque chose allait arriver. Il se leva, les cheveux ébouriffés et la bouche pâteuse. Après une douche d'une vingtaine de minutes, il enfila sa plus belle robe de sorcier avant de transplaner dans le grand Hall du ministère. Comme d'habitude, il était bondé de monde. Il se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur, remplit lui aussi à ras bord.

Son bureau était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux, espacé, des murs couleur bleu roi, un bureau aussi large que son lit trois places. Partout sur les murs, des photos de lui serrant la main des célébrités actuelles telles que le capitaine des Canons ou encore le ministre de la magie Adam Fritz. Son assistante Clarisse, entra les bras chargés de paperasse.

_Mon briefing matinal,_ pensa Harry.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, le ministre voudrait vous voir à 16 heures, Susan Bones vous a envoyé un hibou demandant si vous sortez toujours ensemble demain pour votre anniversaire, des lettres de fans, des rapports et un message d'une certaine Hermione Granger qui voudrait que vous passiez la voir demain après 15 heures. Voilà, passez une bonne matinée Mr Potter.

Elle sortit avec un sourire qu'Harry lui rendit faiblement. Il observa le billet où était écrite l'adresse d'Hermione et se demanda ce qu'elle était devenue. Treize ans qu'il n'avait pas prit contact avec elle ou Ron, depuis qu'il avait défait Voldemort en fait. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Flash Back :

_Un rayon de lumière verte qui illumine tous les visages alentour. Le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol et tout fût enfin finit. Harry avait réussit, il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il s'effondra à terre, reprenant son souffle, des larmes emplissant ses yeux. Enfin il allait vivre _

_normalement. Tout était bien. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et deux autres l'aidèrent à se relever. C'était Ron qui le soulevait tandis qu'Hermione le ramenait à la réalité. Oui il avait réussit, mais à quel prix ? Des tas de gens était morts, morts pour la « bonne cause ». Il fût tiré de ses pensées par les mains d'Hermione qui essuyaient ses larmes, Ron se mit à côté de son ami, le bras autour de ses épaules._

_- Tu as réussi mon vieux, tu l'as vaincu._

_- Oui, mais regarde tout ces cadavres. Pourquoi ce sont-ils battus ? Pour _moi_ ? Parce que j'étais l'avenir du monde sorcier ? Maintenant que tout est finit pour quoi sont-ils vraiment morts ?_

_Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Hermione l'enserra et lui caressa les cheveux. Il se sentait bien là, dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, il ne voulait pas partir. Une voix retentit, qu'il reconnu comme celle d'Hagrid et le géant s'abattit sur eux. D'autres larmes se mêlèrent aux siennes, Hagrid était là, Hagrid avait survécu. Il se retint de lui demandait si McGonagall, Chourave, Bibbins et Rogue allaient bien, il ne voulait pas savoir, il refusait d'alourdir encore plus le poids sur ses épaules. Il se sentait bien mais il ne voulait pas rester, pas avec eux._

_- Harry vient, il faut que tu te soignes, tu as des horribles coupures partout sur le corps. Allez viens._

_Hermione lui prit doucement la main. Elle exerça une légère pression sur celle-ci pour qu'il la suive. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis la fin de la bataille. Il y voyait beaucoup de choses, du soulagement, de la peine et une lueur qu'il préféra ne pas interpréter. Elle comprit, il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il allait partir, sans elle, sans Ron. Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras, pour le retenir._

_- Reste s'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas Harry._

_Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, mais partir était la chose la plus dure qu'il aurait à faire de sa vie. A côté du regard qu'Hermione lui lançait à ce moment, Voldemort lui avait paru aussi effrayant qu'une petite sourie. L'aimait-il réellement pour lui faire ça ? La question ne se posait même pas, il l'aimait, passionnément, mais ne souhaitait pas faire de sa vie un enfer, il allait devenir un véritable déchet vivant, il le savait. Le poids de ces morts était trop lourd. _

_- Désolé Mione, je ne peux pas rester … Plus tard tu comprendras … _

_Un dernier sourire forcé et il disparu dans la nuit noire, sans un regard derrière lui._

Fin du flash back.

Oui, il s'en souvenait vraiment comme ci c'était hier. Les yeux suppliants d'Hermione, les cadavres de Neville et Percy sous ses yeux, le bonheur qu'il avait ressentit d'en avoir finit, la peine de devoir partir. Après les avoir quittés, Harry avait fait le tour du monde, apprit des tas de choses et était revenu pour faire des études d'auror. Il avait passé le concours avec brio, et en moins de temps qui fallait pour le dire, il était devenu chef auror et riche. Il s'était vite remit du massacre le soir de la bataille finale, se jetant dans les bras de nombreuses filles, faisant des folies avec son argent bref ce qu'il appelait vivre. Hermione avait finit dans les méandres de ses pensées. Bien qu'il se souvenait d'elle, il avait oublié la texture de sa peau, le son de sa voix, tous les petits détails qui faisaient qu'Hermione était Hermione. Il avait juste les photos pour se rappeler de son image.

Il chiffonna le petit billet et le posa en boule sur son bureau. Non, il n'irait pas la voir demain soir, il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le temps. Il avait déjà une sortie de prévu avec Susan Bones, une de ses anciens condisciples de Poudlard. Hermione devra passer sa soirée dans son petit foyer bien à elle. Il jeta un œil sur sa montre, midi venait juste de sonner. Il avait tué sa matinée à penser. Il soupira d'exaspération, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle refasse surface maintenant, 13 ans plus tard.

Son repas fût bref et il passa le reste de l'après-midi à lire les rapports de ses agents. Quand arriva 16 heures, il s'empressa de faire apparaître un miroir, tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux en bataille sans succès, passa ses mains sur sa robe pour en retirer les plis. Il ne voulait pas paraître débraillé devant le ministre. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec une main tendue et un énorme sourire.

- Harry ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien et vous Mr le ministre ? Répondit l'auror.

- Je vais extrêmement bien et, par Merlin tout puissant, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler Adam ?

- Excusez, l'habitude.

Ils discutèrent de différents points politiques, Harry était le conseiller du ministre. Quand celui-ci voulait faire une réforme, il demandait à l'auror ce qu'il en pensait et ils restaient des heures à échanger leurs opinions. Pourtant, le sujet qu'allait aborder Adam était celui auquel l'auror s'attendait le moins.

- Sinon Harry, comment va votre vie sentimentale ?

- Pardon ? Je crains de ne pas avoir bien entendu.

- Votre vie sentimentale ? Vos relations avec une personne de sexe opposé si vous préférez !

- Hum … Et bien, vous devez connaître ma réputation.

- Oui en effet, Susan n'arrête pas de m'en parler et de me parler de vous. Elle ne peut plus se passer de vous. Elle s'imagine déjà la bague au doigt.

Harry rougit. Susan était la filleule d'Adam, et comme elle travaillait elle aussi au ministère, elle voyait son parrain très souvent. Harry n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une relation _réellement_ sérieuse avec la jeune femme.

- Je comprendrais tout à fait si Susan n'est pas la femme de votre vie Harry. Personne d'autre en vu sinon ? Pas même une vieille connaissance ?

L'auror tilta. Se pouvait-il que le ministre soit au courant pour Hermione ? Non, il espérait que non, car elle ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. Il l'avait définitivement balayé de sa vie. Le ministre le fixait d'une façon si pénétrante qu'Harry était presque sûr qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

- Non juste une ancienne amie qui souhaite me revoir mais je ne pense pas que cela se fera.

- Et, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que …

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison qui lui paraissait valable aux yeux des autres. Son raisonnement lui avait semblé juste jusqu'à ce que le ministre lui pose cette question. Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être un pur salaud.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'elle n'acceptera pas la façon dont vous vous comportez actuellement avec les filles et vous vous imaginez qu'elle est mariée et a 2 enfants. Je me trompe ?

_Sur toute la ligne …_

Il se retint de le dire tout haut et répondit juste :

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien en commun depuis que je suis partit.

- Si c'est ce que vous croyez … Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'embête Harry mais je dois envoyer ma réponse au conseil pour la réforme contre la chasse à la grenouille cornue d'Ecosse avant ce soir.

Harry lui serra la main et après un « Ce fût encore un plaisir Mr le ministre », il se retourna vers la porte.

- Oh et Harry. Réfléchissait bien à ce que je vous ai dit sur votre amie ce soir. La nuit porte conseil. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione sera ravie de vous revoir.

- Mais comment savez vous qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione ?

Sa réponse fût un « Au revoir Harry » accompagné d'un sourire mystérieux. Il retourna à son bureau, le visage peint d'un air anxieux. Le ministre en savait beaucoup sur lui. Il se doutait qu'il utilisait l'occulmencie mais Harry avait appris à reconnaître quand on entrait dans son esprit. Et là, il n'avait rien ressentit. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil de bureau et se massa les tempes. Il savait que cette journée allait être bizarre, mais pas à ce point là.

Trois coups brefs et hésitants furent frappés à sa porte. Il répondit pas un « Entrez » un peu brusque puis se retourna vers son visiteur. C'était Allan Wilter, un auror fraîchement arrivé de l'académie. Peu sûr de lui et maladroit, Harry ne savait pas comment Allan avait pu avoir son concours, il ne doutait pas de la qualité de son travail, ses rapports étaient impeccables, mais en temps de réelle crise, il ne ferait pas long feu.

- Oui Allan, que ce passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment puis balbutia :

- Je vous apporte momomomomon rappppp…port Mr Potter.

- En retard comme toujours Allan, il faut faire attention, je pourrais sévir un jour.

Allan déglutit une nouvelle fois. Puis avec un signe de tête vers son supérieur, il sortit du bureau. Harry s'étala dans son siège.

_Tous des incapables …_

Il finit de lire le rapport d'Allan, le rangea et s'en alla à son tour de son bureau.

- A demain Clarisse.

- A demain Mr Potter, bonne soirée.

Il transplana chez lui, heureux de retrouver son petit foyer, mais toujours perturbé par sa conversation avec Firtz.

_Bah, c'est juste une coïncidence, il ne peut pas vraiment connaître Hermione._

La chaleur de son lit l'attendait, accueillante. Il se laissa bercer et tomba dans les bras de Morphée … mais fût réveillé quelques minutes plus tard pas une main posée sur son épaule. Il battit des paupières, une forme floue apparut devant ses yeux. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur son nez. Il les attrapa sur sa table de chevet. Malgré l'obscurité il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître la personne qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre. C'était Adam Fritz, le ministre. Harry eût un sursaut quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son front.

- Mr le ministre, mais que …

Son supérieur lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'un rayon de lumière blanche apparaissait au niveau du contact de leurs peaux. Harry commençais à paniquer sérieusement quand il sentit son visage happé par la main de l'homme.

- Je vous donne une chance Harry, de voir ce que vous auriez pu vivre si vous n'aviez pas été si orgueilleux. Chérissez ce moment Harry, car il sera unique. Et surtout, faîtes un bon voyage.

Le temps que sa phrase se finisse et l'auror fût totalement aspiré par sa paume.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu Miss Granger. Maintenant c'est à vous que revient la tâche de le … persuader …

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête pas possible. Il garda les yeux fermés et voulu se les gratter. C'est là qu'il prit conscience d'un poids sur son bras droit et du fait qu'il entourait un corps nu avec ce même bras. D'après l'endroit où était posé son bras, il comprit que c'était une femme. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir invité Susan chez lui hier soir. C'est là que tous les événements de la journée précédente lui revirent en tête, Adam Firtz, la lumière, lui, aspiré par la paume de son patron. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Et le corps commença à remuer. Des lèvres vinrent se poser sur son front.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour.

_Mon amour ? …_

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure cependant la voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que cette femme n'était pas Susan. Il hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Sa curiosité, pour une fois, ne l'emporta pas sur son instinct. Il était sûr que s'il se réveillait et disait à la demoiselle qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ne serait pas très ravie. Il sentit qu'elle se levait, enfilait un vêtement et dès qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, il regarda enfin la jeune fille qui avait partagé son lit.

Même de dos, et malgré qu'il ne l'ait aperçu que quelques secondes, il la trouva magnifique. Des cheveux ondulés et châtains tombaient souplement sur ses épaules. Elle portait une nuisette très légère qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse, des jambes tellement longues qu'il lui sembla qu'elles n'en finissaient plus.

_Même si je rêve, c'est vraiment trop génial !_

Il se rendit compte que lui aussi était nu. Il embrassa la chambre du regard et vit un boxer qui paraissait avoir été jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se dépêcha de l'enfiler et se remit dans le lit. Il l'attendit patiemment. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau dans les mains. Elle avait réussi à rentrer en actionnant la poignée avec son coude. Ce fût le choc de sa vie quand il aperçut enfin ses traits. Devant lui le visage rayonnant de sa meilleure amie le regardait. Ses yeux noisette pétillants de malice, son nez légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres peintes d'un sourire tendre à croquer, tout à cet instant lui fit regretter d'être parti 13 ans plus tôt. Elle était exactement comme l'Hermione qu'il avait laissé seule au milieu du champ de bataille, celle de 17 ans.

- Salut toi.

Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry suivit le mouvement de la courbe de ses hanches, hypnotisé. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, une légère décharge lui parcourue l'échine. Puis elle lui proposa un croissant. Il se souvint qu'elle avait toujours aimé les petits déjeuners français.

- Bon anniversaire mon chéri. Je te l'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure pendant que tu dormais, tu n'as pas du entendre. Tu devais être fatigué après la nuit qu'on a passée …

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif qui le fit rougir. Il réalisa alors l'évidence qui ne lui avait pas encore sauté aux yeux. Tous ces petits surnoms, ces baisers et la tenue plus que légère qu'elle avait ce matin.

_Je suis en … couple … Et avec Hermione !_

Il prit peur, son rêve commençait à tourner au cauchemar. Il avait envie de lui poser un tas de questions mais il ne pouvait pas ou elle se douterait de quelque chose. Il se leva du lit, prétextant une envie pressante et sortit dans le couloir. La salle de bain était au bout de celui-ci, la porte était grande ouverte. Il s'y engouffra pour se diriger rapidement vers le miroir. Nouveau choc. Il se voyait 13 ans plus jeune, à 18 ans. Il retraça du doigt les contours de son visage. Il vit Hermione arriver dans la pièce. Immédiatement tous ses muscles se contractèrent. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Plus la jeune fille s'approchait, plus son souffle se faisait court. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, l'observant d'un air inquiet. Elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, le cœur d'Harry fit une ratée, il avait l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Il se rappela qu'elle faisait souvent cela quand elle était nerveuse. Tous ces souvenirs sur Hermione revenaient petit à petit, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

- Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu es bizarre ce matin. C'est si étrange que ça d'avoir 18 ans ?

Elle continuait de se mordiller. L'auror ne pu résister plus longtemps à son envie et se pencha rapidement sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur baiser qu'il ait donné ou même reçu, mais il le bouleversa plus que n'importe quel autre. Il se détacha d'elle alors qu'elle soupirait de bonheur et appuyait sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait perdu. Si c'était un rêve, il était plus que réel. Qu'est ce que Firtz lui avait fait ?

* * *

Hellow à vous, Ô combien chère population de feufeunet :) !

Un plaisir de revenir parmi vous avec cette fanfiction que j'ai écrite avec un grand plaisir :) !

Je la dédie d'ailleurs à Mon Moony, ma chrichri d'amûûr, mon âme sœur Potterienne dans la classe, celle sans qui je n'aurais sûrement pas recommencée à écrire, ainsi qu'à Nax0r pour sa très gentille review sur Murderer, merci beaucoup à toi :) !

Donc voilà, si ce prologue vous à plu, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :) !

Zoubii !


	2. Chapitre 1

**My strangest birthday.**

Inspiré du film Family man.

Musique conseillée: RED – Breath into me

* * *

Chapitre n°1 : Belettes, Malfoyries et lendemain incertain.

Firtz lui trottait toujours dans la tête quand Hermione lui annonça qu'ils étaient invités chez les Weasley ce jour-là. Il s'habilla sans vraiment y prêter attention, dans le vague. Toutes ses pensées étaient, à cet instant, centrées sur Adam Firtz, tant et si bien qu'Harry n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir apparaître instantanément devant lui. Par Merlin, qu'est ce que le Ministre avait bien pu lui faire ? Le fait que lui, Harry Potter, avait remonté le temps était bien évident mais ce n'était pas cela qui le laissait perplexe. En fait, il se demandait comment Adam était capable d'un prodigue que Dumbledore lui-même aurait été incapable de réaliser, changer la réalité d'une personne, l'emmener dans, ce que lui pensait être, un monde parallèle. Improbable. Impensable. Inconcevable. Et pourtant, le monde si inconnu et en même temps si familier où il se trouvait à ce moment le perturbait mais aussi le fascinait. Il se doutait qu'Adam devait bien être là, quelque part. Il espérait l'y rencontrer afin de lui poser quelques questions.

Le Terrier n'avait pas changé en 13 ans.

_N'oublie pas qu'ici très peu de temps à du se passer depuis ta dernière visite._

Harry crevait de peur. Comment cette « rencontre » allait-elle se passait ? Paradoxalement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à la craindre. Il n'avait jamais abandonné les Weasley ici, ils seraient sûrement plus qu'heureux de le voir. Il soupira pour se détendre. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, il eut un sursaut de surprise. Il avait presque oublié la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés. Elle lui envoya un doux sourire. Son estomac fit un looping digne d'une montagne russe. La culpabilité l'envahie.

_Contrôle toi un peu bon sang, tu l'as oublié, tu l'as abandonné au milieu de cette boucherie il y a 13 ans. C'est ta meilleure amie ! Et tu n'es pas _son_ Harry !_

Lui rendant un sourire crispé, Harry s'avança d'un pas maladroit vers le Terrier.

A peine son poing eût-il frappé à la porte que Mrs Weasley ouvrait la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Sans un mot elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avec une force insoupçonnée. Harry ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son étreinte, trop ému pour faire quoique se soit. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri »

Il ne put retenir un sanglot. Il serra Mrs Weasley comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues alors que les deux femmes se regardaient avec incompréhension. Mrs Weasley se décolla de lui mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules. Harry ne savait quoi dire, les larmes venaient et il lui était impossible de les arrêter. Il les avait abandonnés, elle et Mr Weasley, les jumeaux, Ginny et surtout Ron. Son désir égoïste de vivre sa vie l'avait privé d'un amour qu'il savait à présent aussi fort que celui que ses parents lui avaient donné. Mrs Weasley l'observait toujours, le regard tendre. Pour la première fois depuis 13 ans, il fit une chose sans réfléchir. Ses bras se levèrent tous seuls et il serra à son tour la femme rousse contre lui.

« Je suis désolé Mrs Weasley. »

Ca avait un murmure, presque inaudible, et pourtant les bras de Mrs Weasley se resserrèrent plus encore, si c'était possible, autour de lui, imperceptiblement. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle sentait que le moment était important. Elle ne poserait pas de questions. Harry se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte maternelle où il se trouvait et s'essuya les yeux. Pour la rassurer il lui envoyer un sourire éclatant.

_Mon seul vrai sourire depuis 13 ans._

Mais même cette pensée amère n'entacha pas sa nouvelle bonne humeur. Ses « retrouvailles » avec Ron furent des plus agréables, Ginny lui lançait sans cesse de gentilles taquineries, Fred et Georges, les inséparables jumeaux, lui montraient leurs dernières farces et attrapes et Mr Weasley le serra même dans ses bras. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux pour Harry.

Toute la famille Weasley s'était réunie pour fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire. Mrs Weasley arriva rayonnante pour leur annoncer qu'ils attendaient encore quelques invités. Près d'une heure après, la cuisine du Terrier était devenue trop étroite et tous durent se diriger vers le jardin. Puis Ron pesta pour la centième fois.

« Il pourrait se dépêcher au moins. »

Harry se demanda de qu'il parlait mais il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre quand une voix traînante et un sourire joyeux lui annoncèrent l'arrivée de Drago Malfoy. Malgré son attitude nonchalante, le blond lui souriait sincèrement.

« Joyeux anniv' le balafré »

Harry le serra dans ses bras, heureux de revoir celui qui était devenu, au fil des années, l'un de ses plus proches amis.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Tu lui as acheté un château ou quoi ? »

Ron n'avait pu s'en empêcher. En effet, Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué, l'énorme, que dis-je, l'immense paquet qui suivait Drago comme son ombre. Le blond sourit narquoisement au rouquin.

« Non la belette, ce _truc_, comme tu le dis, c'est ce que moi j'appelle un cadeau »

Ron lui fit les yeux ronds. Harry souriait de toute ses dents, Drago avait toujours eut la fâcheuse habitude de faire des cadeaux disproportionnés. Le présent était deux fois plus large qu'Hagrid et faisait, en hauteur, la moitié de celle du Terrier. Harry soupçonna le Serpentard de lui avoir réellement payé un Magicobus.

_A moins que ce ne soit un dragon …_

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Drago et Ron s'échangeaient encore des piques taquines quand Mrs Weasley arriva suivit d'une multitude de plats. Tous s'installèrent gaiement à la grande table installée au milieu du jardin. Harry observa chacune des personnes qui étaient autour de lui. Toutes souriaient et riaient.

_Comme si les horreurs qui, ici, datent d'un an n'existent pas. Ainsi j'ai été le seul à me morfondre sur mon sort alors que tout le monde fêtait la mort de Voldemort et honorait les morts._

La honte l'envahit et il se sentit misérable. Et égoïste. La main d'Hermione sur son genou et le souffle dans son oreille le ramena à la réalité. Elle lui murmura doucement :

« Qu'est qu'il t'arrive Harry ? Je ne te reconnais pas. »

Il tourna son regard vers elle, elle semblait vraiment inquiète. Harry se perdit dans ces yeux noisette. Il n'avait jamais eut le temps de les observer réellement. L'iris noir nageait au milieu d'une mer de teinte allant du marron clair au doré. Il se dit que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu d'aussi beaux yeux chez une femme. Son regard se fit insistant et il lui répondit, mentant à moitié :

« Rien, tout va bien Hermione »

L'appellation la fit tiqué, mais si elle était déçue, elle n'en montra rien du reste de la journée. Mr Weasley tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention. Les conversations se dissipèrent peu à peu.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. »

Et il ne se fit pas prier. A peine Mr Weasley eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà précipité vers l'immense pile de cadeaux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu un _vrai_ cadeau ?

_13 ans …_

Tout revenait à cette date. A cet instant fatidique où il avait fait un choix décisif. Regrettait-il ce choix ? Pour l'instant il n'aurait su le dire. Il voyait autant d'avantages dans sa vie comme dans celle de son « double » d'ici. Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il entreprit d'ouvrir les différents paquets face à lui. Il reçut bien des cadeaux, des livres concernant les sorts avancés aux billets pour des matchs de Quidditch mais seuls deux retinrent réellement son attention. Celui de Drago, qui s'avérait être une tente-château pour quinze sorciers (Ron n'était finalement pas si loin de la vérité), ainsi qu'un petit paquet en papier bleu-roi où un « Harry » était écrit malhabilement. L'auror observa tour à tour les invités, essayant de savoir qui avait bien pu lui faire ce présent, mais aucun ne semblait reconnaître le paquet qui reposait au fond de sa main. Tournant le dos à la foule qui l'entourait, il entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau, espérant découvrir qui avait bien pu lui offrir. Le papier bleu renfermait un écrin ainsi qu'un mot, plié en quatre, et écrit à la hâte à voir l'écriture tremblante.

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu te donner en main propre ce que contient cet écrin et donc que quelque chose m'est arrivé. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de pouvoir profiter de tes parents avant toi, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit moi que toi. Je sais aussi que si tu lis ce message c'est que tu auras trouvé quelqu'un qui, à tes yeux, compte autant que Lily pouvait compter pour James. Je ne saurais probablement jamais qui c'est, mais je sais que tu auras fait le bon choix et je sais que Remus ne te donnera pas ce paquet à la légère. J'espère que lui aussi se porte bien et qu'il prend soin de toi._

_Cet écrin, Harry, contient la bague de fiançailles de tes parents, ils ont souhaité, sachant qu'ils étaient menacés que je la garde et que je te la remette le moment venu si quelque chose leur arrivait. Tu vois, même dans la mort je tiens mes promesses._

_Harry, je ne te demanderais qu'une chose, sois heureux. Marie toi, fonde une famille et vis, tout simplement. Fait ce que James, Lily et moi n'avons pu faire pleinement._

_Nous t'aimerons toujours quelques soit les choix que tu fasses._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Sirius._

Les larmes roulaient, pour la seconde fois de la journée, librement sur les joues d'Harry. Il rangea rapidement le mot et l'écrin dans sa poche, essuya ces larmes et chercha Remus dans la foule. Il n'y était pas.

_Aurais-tu oublié qu'il est un de ceux à avoir succombé ce jour-là …_

Son cœur rata un battement à cette pensée. Mais alors qui ? Il remarqua enfin celui qui manquait dans la foule. Le sourire narquois et les cheveux platine de Drago n'étaient nulle part. Harry comprit, il le remercierait en temps voulu. Il constata, dans le même temps, que tout le monde le fixait de façon étrange. Il leur fit un grand sourire sincère :

« Et bien, si on continuait à ouvrir ces cadeaux ?! »

Des éclats de rires et des sourires suivirent immédiatement sa phrase. Il avait pourtant eu le temps de voir qu'Hermione n'était plus là.

Sa fin de journée se passa dans le plus grand calme, après avoir remercié chaque invité d'être venu, il serra une nouvelle fois Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ginny et Ron contre lui. Après une dernière boutade de Fred et Georges, il fit un sourire à Hermione et tous deux transplanèrent vers leur foyer après un dernier signe de main aux Weasley. La jeune femme était revenue un peu plus tôt, prétextant une envie soudaine de se reposer. Harry n'avait pas insisté, elle lui dirait tout en temps voulu. Il ne lui avait pas non plus parlé de l'écrin ni du mot. Il considérait que cette partie de son anniversaire était secrète, trop personnelle pour être partagée avec sa meilleure amie.

_Qui est en couple avec toi dans ce monde je te rappelle. _

Il renvoya sa conscience dans un coin obscur de son esprit et alla rapidement dans sa chambre, pressé de s'endormir. Une pensée sordide lui traversa l'esprit :

_Et si tu ne te retrouves pas chez toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

La peur lui empoigna le ventre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dans ce monde, il trompait sa meilleure amie, jouait avec son cœur, il n'était pas _son_ Harry, celui qu'elle aimait, celui de 18 ans. Il était une tout autre personne qui avait tourné la page et qui n'était pas près d'y revenir. Alors qu'Hermione s'allongeait à côté de lui et l'embrassait passionnément, il espéra fugacement que lorsqu'il se réveillerait tout serait redevenu normal.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, je pense en publier un par semaine ou toute les deux semaines, tout dépendra de mes horaires de travail et de code xD !

Je sais qu'Hermione n'était pas très présente dans ce chapitre, mais celui-ci était pour bien présenter comme Harry se sentait dans ce monde et vis-à-vis des Weasley. Elle sera beaucoup plus présente dans les prochains chapitres. Je vous le promets ;) !

Voilà, si vous avez aimé vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, le bouton bleu en bas xD !

Zoubi!

P.S. : J'aurais besoin d'un béta et d'un correcteur, envoyer moi un MP si vous êtes intéressé.


End file.
